minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Biome
A jungle '''biome is a forest of tall trees, some of those trees being 2×2 wood blocks thick and some are oak trees. It is the home of many vines, tall grass (including ferns), cocoa bean plants, pandas, ocelots, parrots, and jungle temples most of which can only be found in this biome. Overview The jungle is easily distinguished from a forest biome due to the heights of the trees, a large amount of foliage, and the brilliant green of the jungle. Exploring or even traveling through a jungle can be frustrating or dangerous because of the near-total leaf cover. It is easy to be walking alongside leaves and then walk onto the tops of a tree's leaves without realizing it and end up many blocks above ground level. Similarly, the leaf cover and uneven ground can make escaping from hostile mobs difficult. Still, jungles are very rewarding. They are the only place where ocelots spawn, which can be tamed using fish and are good for chasing creepers off (ocelots are different from cats as of 1.14). They are also the only place to get cocoa beans, which are used to make cookies and brown dye. Melons spawn generously in jungles, making melon seeds very easy to obtain. Farms in savanna villages and abandoned mineshafts are mainly the only other ways to obtain these seeds. Because of this, jungles (along with savanna villages) are a much better source of melons. Jungle temples can be found in jungles as well, and they can contain useful resources; however, one must be careful when exploring jungle temples since there are traps hidden inside. Many jungles have a river biome running through it, which may be the easiest and safest way to escape if lost in the jungle. The abundance of trees provides ample resources for creating a crafting table and a boat, and the river will usually lead to another biome. Jungle Variants Jungle is the most diverse biome with seven variants. Jungle The baseline '''jungle biome, all standard jungle structures and mobs spawn here. Jungle Hills Similar to wooded hills variant of the forest biome, this variant includes all of the standard features of the jungle, but also features steeper terrain, and is even more difficult than the standard jungle biome for survival purposes. Modified Jungle The rare modified jungle biome is even steeper and taller than jungle hills. The ground is almost completely out of sight. This is one of the hardest biomes for survival, but it is possible. Standard jungle mobs do spawn in this biome, but Jungle temples don't generate. Jungle Edge The jungle edge is a technical biome, for a smooth transition from jungle to other biomes. Trees spawn here at the same rate as savanna. Standard Jungle mobs do spawn in this biome, though at a lower rate, and jungle temples don't generate at all. Modified Jungle Edge The modified jungle edge a technical biome and is the rarest biome in the game, covering a mere 0.0001% (a millionth) of the overworld. For comparison, the very rare mushroom fields biome covers 0.1% (a thousandth). In order for these to generate, a modified jungle biome must border swamp hills biome. This results in a double-layered transition, with the normal jungle edge bordering the swamp hills, and the modified jungle edge bordering the modified jungle. Both being very rare, and even rarer bordering each other, and with the possibility of the border being a river instead of this biome, the conditions for a modified jungle edge biome are almost never met. When they actually do manage to generate, they're only a few hundred blocks in length, also making them one of the smallest biomes too. Modified jungle edge features the same terrain features as the modified jungle, with reduced tree density, vegetation and the colour of the grass being less intense. Standard jungle mobs do spawn in this biome, though at a lower rate, and jungle temples don't generate at all. Trivia *Jungle trees give red-shaded wooden planks and have the greenest of all leaf blocks. *In the 1.3.1 Minecraft update, cocoa beans were added to jungle trees; they hadn't been there before this update. *As of 1.7.2, melons are in jungle biomes, which may be why jungles were made to be much rarer. *If playing on a slow computer, don't go into jungle biomes. Otherwise, the game can severely lag, crash, or, even worse, the computer could crash too. Gallery Category:Biomes Category:Overworld Category:Environment Category:1.2 Category:Warm Biomes